Hetalia High
by PlumBlossom20
Summary: *I'm not going to continue Asian Family 2, sorry* Taiwan is a starting Freshman in high school. She has a mix of emotions of what is going to happen. She is afraid of her first day even though everyone is reassuring her that it's no big deal...or is it? The first person she met was France...oh no...
1. Chapter 1

First day of High School?! Eh...this is going to be interesting. I can't take all the pressure of students and teachers. I already have China pressuring me all the time. China and Japan are now Seniors, South Korea is now a Junior, Vietnam is now a Sophomore, and Hong-Kong and I are starting Freshman.

"Taiwan! Did you get all of your books? We are going to be late!" China yelled at me from across the living room.

"Yes Big Brother, they are in my bag." I sighed as I packed my lunch. Dumplings!

"Hurry up!" China snapped. Vietnam had just walked in the kitchen while I was packing my lunch.

"Ready for the first day?" Vietnam smiled with her eyes.

"Yes, Lien..." I trailed off. I think she noticed that I wasn't as enthusiastic as she thought I'd be. She stroked my hair and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, there is nothing to be afraid of." She began to pack China, Japan, South Korea, Hong-Kong, and her lunches. Vietnam does a lot of the work in the house. I sometimes feel bad...

South Korea strolled on in the dining room and plopped into the chair, slouching over his breakfast. South Korea was always the last to wake up while China and Vietnam are usually the first.

"You fool! Hurry up and eat-aru!" China said, annoyed. My face flushed, hopefully he won't say anything to me! I zipped up my lunch box and swung my bag over my shoulder. I rushed out on my bike and waited for everyone else. My heart was pounding and I just didn't want to go to school, but of course, I had too.

After about 5 minutes, everyone else was ready. They had all come out at once, it looked kind of cool because they are all wearing the same uniforms (Except Lien and I of course.) The boys had to wear navy blue dress pants, dress shoes, and a white buttoned shirt with a certain colored tie based on their grade level.

Seniors - Red ties

Juniors - Blue ties

Sophomores - Green ties

Freshman - Yellow Ties

The girls had to wear a plaid navy skirt, black tights, a long sleeved white blouse, black flats, and also a color-coordinated tie. Every single student also had to keep their Student ID with them with their name, picture, and homeroom number on it. Anyways, China was the first to immediately ride off first. We all followed him to the school. Great.

...

As we entered the campus...

"Oh, China! How adorable! I have never seen this one before!" Some weird blonde guy with a funny accent ran up to me and touched my face. I shivered and my shoulders arched. China stepped in front of me, "France! Don't waste my time! I need to get her schedule." China huffed at...France.

"Honhonhon...you don't want me to meet her, do you? Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to her! Why don't you get to your class; I'll get her schedule for you." France gave a devious smile. My face blushed. Oh no...I hope China doesn't agree to this...I don't even know him!

"Francis, I don't want you to rape her!" Vietnam spoke up.

"Rape?!" I shouted. Everyone's eyes diverted to me. "I-I'd rather go with Big Brother..." I whispered.

China's face was grim, "France. I can handle this. Go and get your schedule-aru." China crossed his arms. France's eyes then suddenly took a change of emotion, "Alright. Fine." He walked passed me, then whispered in my ear, "Je t'aime." Not knowing what that meant, I still shivered at the sound of his voice. High School is going to be the death of me.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed China and everyone else to the main office. Vietnam was holding my hand and comforting me after the "France encounter". I already have my first stalker at the school...eh...

"Excuse me, can I get the schedule for my siblings and I?" Big Brother asked the lady at the desk with the...unusually large breasts...

"What are your names?" She smiled happily, with a name badge that says Ukraine on it, and in fine print, "Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya". She was wearing a Red tie. She must be those Teacher Assistants that South Korea was talking about...

"Yao Wang, Im Yong Soo, Lien, MeiMei, and Wa Jia Long ." He pointed to each and every one of us. She immediately typed up all of us.

"Alright! I'm printing!" She giggled, "MeiMei...you have World History first period? Oh, have fun!" She had a bit of nervousness in her voice...as if that class what going to be dangerous. No...

"Thank you..." China glared at her and we left the main office. He handed us our schedules.

"Don't loose this! Remember, after second period, we have lunch. I'll have to find all of you..." He stormed off to his first class. Vietnam peered over my shoulder to look at my schedule with me.

"Oh! You do have World History first!" Vietnam cocked her head to the side.

"World History? Man, that class can be fun...depends on your teacher...anyways, I need to get to-uh-" South Korea took a quick glance at his schedule, "AP Biology? Okay. Well, meet up with you guys later!" He jogged off away to his first period.

"World History. Be careful in that class." Japan spoke up with his soft voice, "Don't get-harrassed." He warned me. I smiled nervously and clutched onto my schedule, "I too have AP Biology with Im Yong Soo. I'll see you during lunch." He softly walked away in the same path South Korea went. Vietnam clutched my arm, comforting me, "I have to go to Algebra II, I'll meet you here after second period and we can go to the lunch room together." She let go slowly and walked away. Hong-Kong nodded his head and just walked away. Well then.

Room 2361. Where is that? I walked around aimlessly to try to find my way. The second bell rung. I suppose that is the late bell. I need to hurry!

I ran around to find my class until I bumped into someone and fell to the floor.

"I-I am so sorry!" I got up and brushed myself off. I looked up to find a frail boy shaking in front of me, "No! You don't need to be sorry, it's my fault. I can be a little clumsy..." He trailed off.

"I am a bit clumsy too," I smiled politely at him. He seemed to have on a yellow tie. Freshman, "What class are you headed too?" I asked him. He blinked at me as if he was processing, "Uh? Oh-uh, World History." He looked down at the ground

"Oh! I'm going there too! Want to walk together?" I offered. He nodded his head and we walked. He obviously is a very insecure person...

"I'm Taiwan by the way. W-what's your name?" I tried to break the silence.

"L-Latvia..." He mumbled.

"Latvia? Oh! You're an European country!" I tried to sound supportive and what-not, for Latvia does seem a bit shy and not really a social type of person. Oddly, he wasn't that tall. He is maybe a few centimeters taller than me.

"Yeah...European..." He agreed, chuckling lightly.

"Do you have any siblings that go here?"

"Y-yeah...sorta; there is Lithuania and Estonia. I mean, we are all Baltic States, but don't really have much in common. Estonia is I guess-the nerd of us. He is smart and intellectual and much confident. Lithuania is my eldest brother and he is kind of shy and quiet like me, except I'm more sensitive..." He shrugged his shoulders as he abruptly stopped in his tracks, "We're here, and luckily, we're not late." He smiled at me. We both went in and the class was packed.

"Oh, you were almost late!" Some guy with bushy eyebrows folded his arms, "What are your names?"

"I'm Taiwan, and this is Latvia." I answered him.

"Hmm, you two seem friendly to each other. Taiwan, sit next to Belarus." I looked over to find a grim looking girl in a frumpy dress. Oh my..

"Latvia, sit next to..." He looked around with a finger to his chin, "Who has an empty seat beside them?" The odd teacher snapped to the class.

"I-I do, Mr. Kirkland," A really light voiced boy in the back of the class rose his hand.

"Oh...uh, what was it?" He asked the boy.

"C-Canada..." He frowned.

"Right, Latvia, go sit next to Canada." He said with his unusual accent. I took my seat next to her, but tried to sit a bit away for she kept giving me a creepy look. "Mr. Kirkland" stood up in front of the class and wrote his name on the board, "I'm Mr. Kirkland, or known as England. I am actually a senior at the school but I wear a black tie to show that I am qualified to teach. I have superior intellect. I also have rules in the classroom. No talking while I'm talking, that is rude. Always get good grades so I don't end up explaining to others on why you're all a failure in my classroom. Also, don't ask anything about my drinking problem." He huffed as he began to pull out our class assignment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright class, I am passing out your assignment. You must write a 5 page essay on the country sitting next to you." He passed out a rubric. I looked at Belarus from the corner of my eye. She is such a scary looking girl...

"H-how old are you?" I asked her a little bit nervous. She glared at me and kept her hands in her lap and posture straight, "19." She growled. 19? Isn't she a bit too old to be a Freshman in High School?

"Ivan wants me to take High School all over again. I already graduated. Big Brother Russia says that I need to be extremely educated before we get married." She scoffed as I nodded my head politely even though on the inside I was just a little bit frightened, "How old are you? Tell me about yourself." She snapped. I flinched lightly and replied, "I-I'm 15. I have siblings that go to this school with me." I answered her quietly. She immediately jotted down information on a piece of paper that I did not realize was there.

"Who are your siblings?"

"Big Brothers Japan, South Korea, Big Sister Vietnam, Little Brother Hong-Kong and Teacher China, who is I guess my Big Brother too..."

"Did you say China? Keep. China. AWAY." She growled even more threatening this time. My face flushed white as I sat there and eyed Latvia who looked a bit in an awkward state as both of them just sat there quietly.

"Are you looking at Latvia?! You know that he also knows Russia! Don't get too friendly with Latvia that you will soon know Russia!" Belarus snapped at me as she flicked my shoulder. She obviously has some obsession with this Russia. I have a feeling that Russia had her take High School again so she would stay away from him...

"No talking! Taiwan and Belarus, both of you have Lunch Detention with me today!" Mr. Kirkland slammed down a detention slip on our desk. Great...I have to meet up with everyone else at the cafeteria and it's the first day...and I have lunch detention already?! With Belarus?! Ugh...

"See what you have done with your talking!" Belarus hissed at me. I slouched in my seat as Mr. Kirkland continued to pass out rubrics. Okay, first thing on my paper about Belarus:

-Has a creepy obsession with Russia, da?-

...

After some time, the bell rang and we were dismissed from the class. I waited for Latvia who caught up with me, "So, how is Canada?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders lightly, "He is really...quiet..." Latvia pressed his lips together, "How's uh...Ms. Natalya?" He asked me, I guess Natalya was Belarus' human name.

"She is...aggressive a bit, but-"

"But she has a creepy obsession with Mr. Braginski and is a bit threatening? I understand...but if you want to get along with her, she really likes books, you two can go to the library." He suggested. I nodded my head and we continued walking, "What is your next class?" I asked Latvia. He pulled out his schedule and blushed, "Child Development...I'm going the wrong way too, I-I will see you at lunch?" He began to walk the other way. I chuckled at him, then frowned, "No...Ms. Natalya and I have Lunch detention."

He too gave me a pity frown, "First day? I-I'm sorry." He shrugged and lowered his head and speed walked to his next class. I half smiled and trudged my way to my next class. I looked at my schedule to find that my next class is...gym...

Teacher already makes me do alot of exercise at home, must I really have more at school? He has me run for an hour around the park early in the morning, in the afternoon him and I go for a martial-arts lesson, and before we go to bed, Tai Chi. So much to do in one day! Anyways, I kept my map in front of my face and continued to walk in various directions to find the Gym. I noticed a door with the sign "Gymnasium" written above it. I tentatively wrapped my fingers around the handle of the door and opened it popping my head in first to find a whole bunch of upper class men kids in their uniforms and the freshman with their yellow ties. I tip-toed in...

"Freshie!" A random student yelled across the room. He ran fast, sprinted toward me with full speed as I shrieked at the top of my lungs. He then came to sudden halt and laughed, "Dude, I totally scared you!" He laughed. I blushed as some of his other friends came next to him and laughed along too. I crossed my arms and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Don't sweat it kid, I'm just messing around with you!" I looked up and jerked my shoulder forward to get his hand off.

"You scared me..." I pouted.

"Haha, Fresh-Meat, that's what it is. Hey, I'm Alfred Jones, and who may you be?" He extended his hand out. I shook it weakly, "MeiMei Wang..." I replied, still a bit flustered.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Dude, you okay? You seem a bit sick..."

"Huh?" I looked up at him in surprise, "I'm not sick! I'm not allowed to get sick!" I was a little embarrassed, I didn't want to look like a sickly thing on the first day of school; plus Teacher always makes me eat his weird medicine so I can stay healthy.

"Whoa there MingMing-"

"It's MeiMei!" I blurted.

"I said that didn't I? Anyways, who's your teacher? Let me see your schedule." He snatched it out of my hand and looked at it, "Sweet! You're in my class!"

...eh...

"You can get your gym uniform from the chic over there," He pointed at a young student, probably doing some volunteer work. I smiled tentatively and walked on over and got my uniform.

"Name?" She asked me.

"MeiMei Wang."

"Age?"

"15."

"Okay...and you're a freshman? Yellow tie..." She recorded on a yellow fabric with a Sharpie pen, "Teacher?"

"Uh..." I looked down at my schedule, "Coach Ludwig...?" I answered nervously. That is such an interesting name...

She looked at me grimly just like how Ukraine looked at me earlier. Oh no..

"A-alright...here is your uniform." She handed it to me, shaking. I took it and went to go change in the locker room and she sat there and looked at me with sorrow eyes.

I put on the uniform and stuffed my things in the locker. The uniforms were so...weird. It was just a yellow t-shirt, probably to represent my grade. It had my name, age, and teacher written on the upper left. The shorts were a bit short. It went up to my upper thigh, that my shirt was almost overlapped it. I put my hair up in a pony tail and walked out to find Alfred waiting for me.

"You look good in a gym uniform!" He chuckled. I blushed. I noticed his Gym uniform had a red shirt and black shorts with his name "Alfred F. Jones, 18, Ludwig" written on the upper left. Yep. He is in my class.

"So, how is your first day going, Freshie?" He asked me.

"Okay, I guess...I got lunch detention though..." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Pfft, you are trouble maker, huh? I wouldn't have known! You seem all quiet and innocent! Hey, you remind me of someone...do you know Yaoi Wang?" He asked me. I hung my head low and snickered a bit then straightened up, "It's actually Yao Wang." I corrected. He also blushed a bit and laughed, "Ha, I know, I just love making fun of his name!" He smiled, "So, you do know him?"

"Yes, he is my tea-I mean big brother." I corrected myself. It be kind of odd to say that he is my teacher rather than brother to someone who doesn't understand my predicament.

"Oh really? Dude! I didn't know Yaoi had a little sister! I wish I had a little sister..." He trailed off. He twisted his lips then playfully punched my shoulder, which did kind of hurt a little.

"VAT IZ GOING ON?!"

"Eep!" I squealed. I blushed and face palmed at myself.

"Who are you?" The blonde, blue eyed man looked directly at my face.

"I-I'm MeiMei Wang. Freshman. Your class, Coach Ludwig." I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Vat? Did you say MeiMei Vang?" His voice lowered as he tried to maintain eye contact with me, "Iz your brother Yao Vang?" He boomed. I nodded and he sighed. Why does everyone know, teacher?!

"Go and do your pushups! Go!" He ordered me. I nodded and scurried to a corner and began my pushups. Alfred strolled on beside me, "Dude...you get scared easily don't you? How many pushups have you done? I bet I can do more!" He said.

I rolled my eyes as I went up, down, up, down...

I began to pant from the work out, "I bet you can. You're a guy, and look more fit than me." I huffed. He laughed out loud at me as I sighed, "Dude! You're Asian! You are more fit with your kung-fu and stuff!"

"That's a stereotype..." I couldn't breathe anymore, but I was afraid Coach Ludwig was going to yell at me if I stopped. He reminds me so much of teacher. Commanding, Demanding, Strict...this is going to be an interesting gym class. I know I won't be able to survive it though, especially with two "teachers" running about.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, Gym is over and now it's lunch time. Great. Alfred told me that he too also has Lunch Detention so he'll walk me there. So, apparently, anyone that gets lunch detention, no matter which class you're in, goes into Mr. Kirkland's room. Great.

"So, what did you say you got detention for again?" He asked me.

"Talking during class..." I sighed, "How about you?"

"I tripped a kid in the hallway." He bursted out in laughter. I sighed and smirked at him as he nudged me again. Ow...

"Taiwan!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around, it was big sister..."Taiwan, the cafeteria is the other way! I was waiting for you, come on!" She tugged on my sleeve. I pulled it away and hugged her. Alfred just stood there, confused.

"I'm sorry Lien, but Mr. Kirkland gave me Lunch detention." I pressed my lips together.

"Oh! MeiMei? How?"

"I was apparently talking during class..." I trailed off.

"Mr. Kirkland's class...of course..." Lien huffed, "Who were you talking too?"

"Belarus."

"Belarus?! Dude! She's like my little sister!" Alfred interrupted.

"You know Belarus?" I asked.

"Pfft, of course!"

"America, stay out of this." Vietnam snapped.

"You know each other?" I asked with suspect in my voice.

"Yes, we do. When I was a freshman and he was a junior, we were in the same theater class together. I hated theater." Vietnam rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know that you hated being partners with me, even though I made you laugh and nobody else could!" America argued.

"Whoa, you made Lien laugh? Nobody ever does that!" I was shocked. How does someone like him make her laugh and they've only met just that one year, and I've known her my whole life?!

"Exactly." He stated. Lien sighed and dragged me over to Mr. Kirkland's room. America jogged behind us.

We walked into Mr. Kirkland's classroom. Almost all of the seats were taken. Vietnam pointed to a seat and made me sit there. She also put America across the room so he wouldn't talk to me. I was still a bit flabbergasted at Lien...

Mr. Kirkland walked into the room and eyed Vietnam who was about to walk out of the room. Vietnam then in a blink of an eye grabbed Mr. Kirkland by the tie, "Look, I know you're on your boy period, but this is ridiculous." She stormed out of the room while everyone hid their snickers. Mr. Kirkland blushed and crossed his arms, "...git..." He huffed under his breath. I sat there and slouched in my seat. I felt someone poke my arm. I looked up...Latvia?!

"Latvia? What are you doing here?" He had a bright red face, not from blushing, it was like he face planted. I heard a guffaw from across the room...America...

"I heard America tripped you." I gave a sympathetic smile. He shrugged and sat next to me, "I-It's fine really..."

"What are you doing in here?"

"Well, after America tripped me, I may have attempted to throw a textbook at him."

I gave a sly smile, "It was worth it."

He gave a weak chuckle.

"MEIMEI?!" Oh no...

I stood up and ran to the door. It was teacher.

"What are you doing in here-aru?!" He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!" I argued. I saw Belarus walk past us, giving me the cold shoulder. I shivered and crossed my arms.

"If it wasn't your fault you wouldn't be in here!" Japan, South Korea, Vietnam, and Hong-Kong were standing behind him.

"I am being honest-"

"Yao Wang?!" Oh look, Mr. Kirkland decided to join in.

"Dude! Yaoi!" America butted in.

"You stay out of this!" Mr. Kirkland scolded.

"It's Yao! Not Yaoi!" Teacher threw a pencil at him.

"Can we just let this go..." I piped up but nobody listened to me. Arguing erupted in the room. Students in the room began to laugh and make jokes behind their backs. Everyone was throwing pencil, erasers, and paper airplanes. Only a select few innocent people backed down and just stayed in their seat.

"Your little sister is a distraction in the class!" Mr. Kirkland yelled at China.

"You sure you are just not the grumpy little Brit you normally are-aru?!" China argued back.

"Oh, how dare you!"

"I dare!"

I ran to the back of the room and stood on the desk. Latvia looked up at me, his eyes with plead that asked, "Just...just do it..."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I demanded with my loudest voice. Lucky as I was, everyone did shut up and directed their eyes at me.

"Ms. Wang, get down from there!" Mr. Kirkland commanded.

"No!" I put my hands on my hips, "Alright, if you did not do anything wrong and you know it get out! So, if you were trying not to talk during class, defending yourself in a fight, or something along those lines, get out! If you tried to get yourself involved in something, like pulling a prank or voluntarily talking during class...Stay." I gave my mean look and believe it or not, people did stay and people did go. It was interesting.

"Anyways, I'll be off. Mr. Kirkland, see you tomorrow. Latvia, stand up. Let's go." I hopped down and marched my way out as my siblings and Latvia followed me. Oddly enough, Belarus stayed, eyeing me...

"What is the matter with you, aru?!" China yelled at me.

"What?!"

"Yao! She stood up for herself, she is getting stronger you know. Isn't that what you want?" Vietnam stood up for me. China didn't say anything, we just quietly made our way to the cafeteria. Latvia walked with us. Once we got there, we all got seated at a round table. We pulled out our lunch boxes and ate our food. Latvia sat next to me and pulled out his lunch box.

"What do you have for lunch, Latvia?" I asked him.

"Oh...am, Potato Salad and Cheese Danishes..." he answered back, he looked over at my lunchbox, "What is that?"

"Dumplings!" I answered enthusiastically; with my chop-stick, I picked up one dumpling and put it on Latvia's napkin, "Try it!"

In exchange, he put a cheese Danish on my napkin. It looked more like a dessert to me, but I guess Latvian cuisine is much different than Asian. He hesitantly picked up the dumpling and took a small bite out of it, bits of the meat filling fell onto his lap. He brushed it off and took a bigger bite, and just after 3 bites he finished it. He looked at me and gave me a half smile.

"Did you like it?" I asked him, giggling.

He nodded his head, still chewing. I picked up the cheese Danish and bit into it. It tasted so good! I finished after just 2 seconds! China eyed me carefully...I think he's still mad at me. Im Yong Soo's mouth was watering after watching me eat the Danish. I began to feel uncomfortable sitting with my siblings at the table with Latvia.

"Teacher, I'm going to go sit somewhere else with Latvia..."

"Vat? Little Latvia doesn't vant to be one with Mother Russia?" A husky man approached the table. China stood up and smiled...creepy...

"Russia-aru!"

"China! It is you, da?" Russia answered...so this was Russia...

Oddly enough, they did hug each other. China doesn't even hug me!

"Welcome to big school, da? How do you like it? Do we have any class together?" He said with his interesting accent. Latvia had more of a mild Russian accent.

"I like it! This is my family." He extended a hand over to our table. Latvia trembled as Russia stood over him. I slowly held onto Latvia's hand underneath the table to comfort him. His trembling stopped a little.

"This is Vietnam, South Korea, Japan, and Taiwan. I see you know...Latvia." He paused.

"Da! Latvia, do you already have girlfriend?" Russia gave a hearty belly laugh and gave a (rather harsh) slap on the shoulder.

I leaned over close to Latvia's ear, "Let's just ask to sit alone..." I whispered. We packed up our lunch boxes.

"Teacher," I began.

"Russia," Latvia began.

"Teacher," I began again, "Latvia and I are going to sit alone..."

"Alright-aru!" He said happily...I think this Russia guy is pretty addicting to be around. We left as everyone else at our table envied us, but finally, I can talk to Latvia.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat down on the small set of stairs outside at the courtyard where there were some students outside eating on the available picnic tables. I put my lunchbox on my lap so it wouldn't get dirty and unzipped it again. Latvia did the same.

"So, Latvia," I tried to get a conversation going with the shy one, "What are your hobbies?"

Latvia blinked at me for a while, as if I spoke an unknown language...so what? I have a little bit of an accent...

"I-I like poetry..." He mumbled, "How about you?"

"Poetry! That's amazing! I love poetry! I have to read your poems some time," I took a bite out of my dumpling. His face flushed red once I said that...

"My hobbies? Oh, I like to cook and bake! I helped my big sister make these dumplings," I smiled. He gave me an affirmative nod.

"You're so awfully quiet..." I pointed out. He shot a look at me. His eyes softened as he sighed as if he was stressed and put his hand on top of mine, "Man tecina linu audeklis, uz plavas balinat klats, es eju par vinu sapnodams, un tu pie rokas man nac; My trail, a bolt of linen, lain out over the meadow to bleach in the sun, I stroll upon it dreaming, and you come and take me by my hand." He looked down at our hands and up at me and cocked his head, "So?"

"I-It was beautiful!" Great, now I'm the one stuttering.

"You really think so? It's from the poem called A Spring Idyll." He said, smiling. He must really love poetry, it was recited beautifully! I wonder how many more he was memorized..."It was really beautiful. I wish I was good in poetry like you." I smiled at Latvia. Latvia chuckled and looked at me. It wasn't weird, like as if he was staring, but it was as if he was trying to read my mind.

"Taiwan..." He started. I picked up my head and raised my eyebrows, trying to almost say with my facial expressions, "Yes, Latvia?" He picked up my hand and held it between his two hands, "Would you like to go out...?" He licked his lips nervously. My heart fluttered. This was such a new question! It is my first day of high school, I already met someone and we're already on...that level. I can't just say no...I mean, after all of this and the poetry and-"Yes Latvia, I would love too." I answered. He smiled at me, pleased.

"G-great, maybe we should get to know each other more...now that we're-"

"Dating." I interrupted, "Sorry..." My heart was beating fast and I got butterflies in my stomach. I just felt like I knew every word that was about to slip from his lips.

"I-It's fine...so, when's your birthday? Mine is November 18."

"Mine is October 25...I'm older than you by a month!" I was rarely older than anyone, except Hong-Kong, but we're almost the same age anyways...so does this count?

"You are older than me." Latvia repeated, "It's fine...anyways, do you live with all of your siblings?" He asked, eyeing through the glass, which divides the courtyard and the lunchroom, and looking at Russia and my siblings.

"Yes, China, Japan, South Korea, Vietnam, and Hong-Kong." I chirped. He nodded.

"Who do you live with?"

"Huh? Oh...my brothers and I live on the lower floor of our house and Russia sleeps on the second floor, sometimes Belarus stalks him and sleeps there too instead of her own home with Ukraine..." He lowered his head in shame. I put my hand on his shoulder, "You don't really like your siblings, do you?" I whispered.

"Not that I don't like them, but they're just..." Latvia sighed, "They don't see things my way. Big Brother Lithuania, he's a shy and gently type like me, but he has a crush on Belarus and spends most of his time with Poland. He likes literature like me, but he prefers to be alone...if Poland isn't around." Latvia shrugged, "Then there is Estonia...we don't consider ourselves as brothers even though we live under the same roof. He is so into himself and obsessed with technology and studying. He is best friends with Finland and barely gets into trouble with Russia like how Lithuania and I do. I am the youngest, so I get the most pressure." He buried his face in his hands. I reached in and hugged him, "It's okay," I whispered in his ear, "I know how you feel."

"How? Your siblings are so protective over you."

"China? Ugh, that bastard..." I immediately shot a look at Latvia who's eyes were wide, "Sorry..."

"Wow, I didn't know you could be the harsh type." He chuckled. I gave a twisted smile, "Anyways," I shook my head, "China, he is the eldest and he is highly demanding. He asks for everything, wants everything, and makes me do everything! He is rude...he says that he is preparing me for life and to be strong when I'm older, but I think he is benefiting himself! He think I am so innocent, and young that he thinks he can boss around my other siblings! He makes fun of my Big Brother Japan all the time when he obviously is teaching me better than China is! I am just so sick and tired of-"

All of a sudden, my frustration and ranting over Teacher just vanished. I felt at ease. I felt, pleasure flood my mind. I felt something soft pressing against my forehead. I opened my eyes, squinting a little and it was Latvia. I couldn't talk, something was blocking me from it. It was like something was telling me, "No...shh...it's okay..."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I then realized something. He was kissing me. His soft lips pressing against mine, soothing me and calming me. It was my first kiss, and yet, it felt like I was in paradise. He then slowly let go and looked into my eyes. His beautiful blue eyes...

"One way to tell me to shut up?" I giggled.

"I wouldn't tell anyone to shut up, especially you, more like calm down." He smiled. I rested my head against his shoulder and hugged him. He hugged me back, and while we were embracing each other, and almost feeling as if we knew everything about each other already, the bell rang. We packed up our things and held hands.

"What class do you have next?" He asked me. I pulled out my schedule, "Uh, Geometry." I groaned. I am already forced to do math enough at home.

"I have geometry too!" He smiled, "Hey, lets go this way, so we avoid the others." I nodded my head and followed him through the other door, giggling.


	6. Chapter 6

We walked into our geometry class, hand in hand. I couldn't help myself from just giggling the whole way there while he gave that sweet shy smile of his. I didn't know that I could just...fall in love this easily. It's so weird...but I was pleased. We walked in and sat in the back of the class. The teacher wasn't there yet, so I guess that meant we could sit wherever we wanted. We sat right next to each other, holding hands...everyone stared at us, but not in a bad way, but as if we were the Alfa Dogs in the class.

"MeiMei, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." A familiar voice said. I looked up, it was Hong-Kong. I didn't know we had Geometry together?!

"Hong, this is Latvia. We just started dating today...don't tell Teacher!" I begged. He nodded his head, "I won't." He eyed Latvia, "Don't hurt Taiwan." He said as he walked off to his seat across the room.

Latvia looked at me with worry, "He is protective over you, isn't he?"

"All of my siblings are. Don't worry." I rested my head on his shoulder. The teacher marched in the classroom...

"ESTONIA?!" Latvia shot up from his seat and glared at Estonia, who I guess was the teacher.

"Latvia!" He gasped, "Sit down..." He mumbled. Latvia sat down in his seat. It was weird, Estonia had a Blue tie on. He can't be the teacher if he's only a junior.

"I am Mr. Eduard Von Bock. I am a student teacher here. I am a student teacher in the math department and the computer technology department. Your regular teacher is on vacation and has appointed me to be teaching the class until his return." He said. A student raised her hand, "Yes?" He called on her.

"Who is our regular teacher?"

The class murmured in agreement.

"Quiet! Your regular teacher was supposed to be Greece, Mr. Karpusi-" A phone beeped. It was Estonia's. He pulled out his phone and was reading something from the screen, "Okay. Nevermind. Mr. Karpusi will not be your teacher, I will be! Mr. Karpusi decided to switch into teaching Sex Ed." Some students' eyes widened. I guess they are going to have that class...

"Anyways, I am going to want to learn your names! Of course, you know I am Mr. Eduard Von Bock, or Estonia." He smiled. He then glanced at me. He walked over to me and leaned over. He noticed us holding hands. We immediately let go.

"Hmm, what's your name?" He asked me ominously.

"I'm Taiwan, human name is MeiMei Wang." I answered him, my neck was cramping up from looking up at him, "And I see you know Latvia..."

"I do. Are you two...?" He trailed off, pointed his finger at each of us. I nodded my head. He gave a grim smile at Latvia, "No lovey dovey stuff in the class. That is for Mr. Karpusi's class only." He growled as he walked around getting everybody's names. He let go of my hand and crossed his arms. I slid my chair closer to him and patted him sympathetically on his thigh, "It's okay. You can come home with me, today." I whispered. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Come home with you? I-I don't know if Russia will let me..."

"No, we'll invite Russia too! Lithuania, Estonia, and maybe Belarus. Russia will be caught up with China so much we can have time for ourselves."

"What about the rest?" His voice was frail.

"Well, maybe we can only invite Russia! He will be with Teacher, and everyone else will be with their own friends."

"Belarus? She won't leave Russia's side." Latvia raised a brow. I sighed. This was getting complicated.

"Belarus can talk to South Korea! I don't know, we'll figure something. I promise." I gave him a light peck on the cheek. His face flushed as he was trying to suppress a cheeky smile.

...

Thank goodness class is over! Hand-in-hand I walked out of the dreaded Geometry class with Latvia. Hong-Kong caught up behind us, "Mei, I overheard you talking. How should we not let China know you are dating Latvia if you invite him over?" Hong-Kong asked. I was a little irritated. I don't think Hong-Kong "overheard", he was eavesdropping.

"Why is it any of your business?" I snapped. He shrugged his shoulders, "I was going to help you but..." He trailed off. He cocked his head to the side and shrugged one shoulder. I pulled my hand away from Latvia's and crossed my arms, "What?" I asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"I was thinking we send China away to Russia's house. Russia could invite him over while Latvia comes to ours, so both of them can be away."

I looked over at Latvia who had a spark on confidence in his eyes. That plan actually sounds...brilliant! I gave a little smile and quickly hugged Hong-Kong, "Okay. You convince Russia to invite China over." I said in a demanding voice as I linked arms with Latvia and walked to fourth period.


	7. Chapter 7

Latvia had a different fourth period than I did sadly. He had Gym and I had Culinary Arts. This should be fun! I just love cooking! I hugged Latvia goodbye and walked into the class where suddenly I had an apron thrown over me. I turned around to see whoever decided to just throw this cloth on me.

Oh god...

"Bonjour madmouiselle!" France said in a flirtatious tone as he twiddled his own hair.

"F-France? Do you teach this Culinary Arts class?" I questioned, kind of concerned. I would expect Mr. Kirkland to teach this class actually.

"Why yes...would you like to kiss the cook? Honhonhon..." He winked at me before walking up to the front of the class.

"Bonjour! I am Francis Bonnefoy." He winked at me again, "I may look like a student...but you see I wear a black tie." He showed off his tie as everyone rolled their eyes, "Let me get to know all of your names. Hmm...lets start with you my darling." He smiled deviously as he marched over toward me. He leaned over my table till his blonde hair was slightly tickling my cheeks.

"What's your name? Honhonhon..." He half-smiled.

"MeiMei Wang..." I whispered. He nodded his head and quickly pecked me on the forehead before turning around and getting to know all of the other students. He then skipped up the front of the class again and pulled out a set of cook-books from behind the desk. He rested his hands on the cook-books and eyed each one of us carefully, "Your first assignment is to find something to make in this cook-book, then present it to me. If I like it, you pass and get a special prize...if you fail, you get something else..." He flipped his golden blonde hair and plopped a text-book in front of us. I opened mine to notice a little message written inside:

-Bonjour darling xoxo-

I don't think Latvia would like this...anyway, I continued to flip through the pages of the recipe book if I could find anything that would appeal to France. I'm a bit scared of what his surprise would be, but I'm pretty sure China would like me to pass all of my classes, no matter what I have to do.

As I was flipping through the pages, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there was a young calm lady behind me.

"May I sit here?" She asked softly. I nodded and smiled as she sat in the empty seat next to me.

"Hi I'm Hungary...I see you're Taiwan?" She asked as she began to flip through her cook-book as well.

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you!" I closed my book and turned to look at her. She is a senior!

She too closed her book and lightly blushed. She is too sweet.

"I see France has his eye on you...don't worry, he did the same to me in my Freshman year. But I know you have Yao to care for you and protect you. I'm also here too. I work well with a frying pan." She giggled. I giggled in return and before you know it, we ended up talking the whole entire class. I guess I'll find a recipe tonight..

The bell rang and before we exited the class, France pulled me in by the waist and came in close, "You are just so beautiful!" He gasped. I tried to pull away but he held me tighter, I arched my head back and noticed Latvia from the corner of my eye waiting for me outside of the classroom. He glared at me in confusion and yet fear...no don't think that!

"Help..Me..." I mouthed as France buried his face in my neck. Latvia then blinked in understanding and walked in. He tapped France on the shoulder and France immediately turned around to see who it was. Latvia grabbed my hand and we ran out of the classroom.

"Thank you! He has been trying to get me all day." I sighed. He chuckled and pulled my hair behind my ear, "I would understand why."

I blushed as I noticed Hong-Kong pacing up to us.

"China is going to ride with Russia to his home. Russia believes Latvia is going to study with me." He nodded promptly. I rushed in to hug my little brother.

"You are a miracle worker!" I beamed with happiness. Latvia held my hand tighter as we ran outside. I hopped onto my bike and let Latvia ride on China's.

I cannot wait!

But...what are we going to do when we get there...?


End file.
